


Three-Minute Boyfriend

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [11]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Wevember, Yonghoon being flirty, confessing, online study date, strangely this prompt was about crack, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: When you start falling for your best friend, you can't help but worry that you will ruin your friendship
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Reader
Series: wevember [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Kudos: 3





	Three-Minute Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I find it funny how "Three-Minute Boyfriend" is supposed to be humorous but then again you can interpret anything into everything

“So you’re done with your homework?”

_ “Yeah, you?” _

“Not yet, still stuck with the last one.”

You were PACKED with school assignments. It was like none of the teachers had mercy on you. Honestly, you wanted to rip your hair out because of it. Luckily, you managed to get some time to video call your best friend, Yonghoon. The two of you were close ever since you were freshmen. You did a lot of things together. Video calls on the weekends were a tradition you did if you were not hanging out together.

_ “Do you want to copy from my answer?” _ Yonghoon asked.

“Yes please,” you said hopefully.

_ “Uh, uh uh, you need to do it yourself. How are you supposed to learn?” _

You groaned at his little trick, shooting a glare at him.

“Boomer.”

Sure, there were times you bickered a lot, but it was all fun and games. What irritated you was when your other friends would ship you too together. Yes, you two are close, but it doesn’t mean you will get together.

Yonghoon, on the other hand, often took part in that joke, sometimes flirting with you. You brushed it off, refusing to admit it made you flustered. 

It constantly happens, the flirting and teasing, you can’t help but admit he is rather good-looking. No, he’s actually attractive.

You try to drown those feelings by focusing on his stupidity, but a small bit in your brain is telling you that he’s attractive despite being a dork.

_ “Hey, you there?” _

You didn’t realize that you were spacing out until you heard Yonghoon’s voice.

“What’s the matter? Am I that good looking?” He teased before bursting into laughter.

You rolled your eyes, hoping that he didn’t notice your reddening face.

“Anyways, as I was saying, you just need to read the final bit since the rest is all word vomit,” he explained.

Once you finished your homework, you waved a quick goodbye at him before ending the call.

_ “Wait, you don’t wanna cha-” _

_ Beep. _

You sighed as you walked to your bed, flopping yourself onto it. You can’t seem to eliminate the thought of Yonghoon from your mind. He’s funny, caring, generous-

_ No he’s just a big idiot _ you told yourself.

You opened your phone, only to scroll through your gallery. You had kept a few clips of your phone calls with Yonghoon since he likes to do weird (yet cute) shenanigans on your calls. You were smiling like an idiot and you knew it. Everything about him just added a wider bit to your smile

“Do I really like him?” You muttered to yourself. Perhaps you did, but some part of yourself is too prideful to admit it.

You rolled around on your bed, trying to clear your mind, but there was that constant prodding thought.

“Ugh, screw it.” You sat up on your bed and called him again. You were tired of fighting feelings. You have to admit it, you like him. There was barely anything negative you could see in him. You should confess. If he doesn’t return the feelings and probably hates you after this, so be it. It’s your fault for falling in love in the first place.

_ “Hello?” _

“Hey, Yong,” you greeted, trying to sound as casual as possible.

_ “Why did you end the call so sudden?”  _ He asked.

You took a deep breath. “Yong, how would you feel if I liked you, like like-like you?”

Yonghoon blinked for a second, processing your words.

_ “Well that would be great cause I like you too.” _

“Wait, what?”

You were stunned. That was not the response you were hoping for. You were ready to be rejected.

_ "Yeah, I've actually liked you for a while,"  _ He said quietly, rubbing his nape.

"So… I actually like you though."

Yonghoon's eyes lit up like a small puppy. He didn't really expected that you would like him. You have been a bit distant after all.

_ "I know this is on short notice, but do you think I can come over?” _

There was a bubbling excitement in you that you don’t know what it was. Now you've confessed, it was like a big weight taken off your chest. You gave him an eager nod before you two closed the call.

\---

"That was fast."

It took less than ten minutes for him to get to your house. He didn't live too far, but it was faster than his usual time to arrive.

"I kinda wanted to ask you in person," he said.

"You can say no to this but…" he hesitated, his hands gripping onto your arms.

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

You paused. Is this too soon? Surely it isn't, right? It's what happens after confessions, right?

"Yes." You didn't even think twice and let the word slip out of your mouth. Yonghoon? Your boyfriend? You didn't mind, but you would be a victim of teasing for the next few weeks to come.

A smile grew on the make's face, his hands now cupping your cheeks. You found yourself tiptoeing as he bent down, your lips pressing against each other. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it was sweet and tender.

The feel of his lips still lingered even as he pulled away, making you bold enough to give him another peck. You came to your senses and your blushing self buried your face in his chest. His arms snaked around your torso and his hands found their way to your hair. You stayed like that for a while before finally pulling away.

"What do you wanna do now?" He asked.

"We've only started dating three minutes ago," you grinned.

"So? I want to make every moment count with you."

I guess that's the beginning of a beautiful love story.


End file.
